Sparkplug
by missingnoXD
Summary: A mouse formed by experiments, a puffball with an attitude, a hungry dino, an abused fox, a shy sea monster, a calm bird, and a dumb trainer combine in a world of danger.
1. Escape

Brian: We are leaving FanFiction, but first we will post a story like no other.

Frank: We're taking you back to the past, to the time of Generation 1.

Brian: No Steel type, no Dark type, no eggs,

Frank: 151 Pokèmon, overpowered Psychic type, Poison and Bug PWNing each other,

Brian: A lot of things will be different in this story.

Frank: This is first person, [but stuff in here is for imagery] to make this easier.

* * *

[A Pikachu is seen in a cage.]

That's me. I'm not sure what I am, but the beings call me DNA experiment seven. This place is called the lab by them. I am one of ten experiments created by these beings. At this point, there were only four of us remaining in the lab.

Experiments 1, 2, and 5 died in less than a day due to complications. Experiment 6 was exterminated after an escape attempt and Experiment 8 was also exterminated but for attacking the beings. Experiment 10 got out, but was found and killed by what the rest of us call the trackers.

I had a well laid plan of escape, and this day was the day I would do it.

"There is NO way that Clefairy came from the moon!" The two beings on guard were arguing. I knew that my best chances to escape the lab was in an argument, but I had to be careful.

"They evolve with a moon stone! How can they NOT be from the moon?! You are a dumbass!" I decided that this would be a perfect time to escape. I would have taken the others, but Experiment 3 was too slow, Experiment 4 was not smart enough, and Experiment 9 was too big to fit in the hole. I snuck through the hole and came out to a big green place, and I ran without a single look at the lab.

I ran into a place with big beings that didn't seem to move, and I collapsed on the ground, unable to run anymore. Suddenly, I felt like I was sucked into something, but it felt safe. I decided to stay, but then I was sucked out of the place, and came face to face with another being.

"Hi there, little guy." For some reason, its voice was soothing to me, and it didn't have the same tone as the beings from the lab. "You're my first Pokèmon, and together, we're gonna kick butt!"

A Pokèmon, I'm a Pokèmon. The concept was new for me, being called an experiment all the time. "Do you want a nickname?" I nodded, as I knew these being can't tell what an exper-I mean Pokèmon says. "How does Sparkplug sound?" I nodded.

"Hey you! Give us back our experiment!" Lab beings. I knew it was them. "That is a vital experiment, give it to us NOW!"

"But I caught this Pikachu. It's not yours because I caught it."

I knew I had to do something fast, so I had to do my secret move. I summoned all my energy, and I launched it at them. "Oh shit! It's doing the-" That's all they got out before they got hit, and they ran as fast as they could.

"Wow! That was so cool!" I figured out that this being was a bit lacking in intelligence. "With that move, we'll be the champions in no time!"

* * *

Brian: 1 Pokèmon on the team, 5 more to come.

Frank: Next time, the gang will meet a kickass puffball, and Sparkplug's character will be reveled a bit more.


	2. Nova

Brian: Time for chapter 2 of this blast from the past.

* * *

This being, Zack he called himself, and I came up to one of the larger beings in the area, and it looked like it was the largest in the place.

"That's the lab of-"

"**NO!**" I instantly went into a panic hearing the word lab and tried as hard as I could to get out of Zack's arms.

"What's with you? Professor Oak is a really cool old man. I just need to get a Pokedex to legally become a trainer." After hearing this, I felt calmer, but not at full ease. "Let's go in!"

As we went into this being called a _lab_ I noticed that is was barely like the lab where I was from. The big thing for me was the lack of cages.

"Why hello there!" This being was tall, and the top was unusually white. His smile looked nothing like the ones from the beings at my lab.

"I'm Zack and I'm here for…uh…" My read on Zack is simple; he's kind, loving, and very _very _dumb.

"You want to become a trainer? Am I correct?"

"Yeah, that's what I came here for!"

"Let me get something." The being, which I assume is the Oak that Zack was talking about, turned and walked to a table, and came back with some stuff. "Here is your Pokedex, and five Pokeballs."

"But I have seven Pokeballs already, see?" Zack held up a clear bag with _three_ balls.

"Take the balls anyway." Oak put the five balls in the clear bag.

"Thank you." Zack and I left the lab and we went off to an open field. "Now let's see what your moves are."

Zack pointed the rectangular thing at me and a voice said, "Pikachu, level 5. Able to use Thundershock, Growl, and an unknown move." That unknown move is my thing I used on the trackers a while back.

"An unknown move? I wonder if- What is that?!" Zack pointed to a pink being that was resting under a tree. "Sparkplug, use Thundershock!"

By instinct, I summoned a small bolt of energy and sent it at the pink being. It got up and shouted, "**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!**" Then it came up to me and hit me below my stomach, which hurt a lot for some reason.

"Don't give up, Sparkplug! Use Thundershock again!" I used the bolt again, and this time the pink being had some energy crackle. It also didn't move. "Pokeball, go!" Zack threw one of those balls at the being. It was sucked up and the ball rocked three times before making a click. Zack ran up to the ball, grabbed it, and shouted, "I just caught a Pokèmon!"

Then the red thing pinged and said, "Clefairy, level seven. Able to use Pound, Growl, and Bubblebeam."

Zack and I continued walking until we came to another place, similar to but lager than the first. We entered a large being with many other beings, like Zack, in it. Zack placed me and one of the balls on a table and asked the being on the other side of it, "Can you please heal my Pokèmon?"

"Sure," the other being said, "Just give me a minute."

After being put in a machine, and having a wave pass through me, I felt better and both the ball and I were taken out. "Your Pokèmon are good to go. Have a nice day."

"You too!" We left the being and Zack threw the ball that came with me. It opened and the pink being, Clefairy, out of it.

"Alright, what's the big idea of shocking me like that?!" I estimate that it was no less then ten centimeters from my face. "Do you want to have your dick busted?!"

"What's a dick?" At this, the pink being looked puzzled.

"It's the thing that sticks out from the lower part of your body. Now why the hell did you shock me?"

"Zack, the being there, told me to use Thundershock and I felt an urge to send a bolt of energy at you."

The Clefairy shook its head. "I don't know what your problem is, but the being and other things like him are called humans."

"I wonder what to name you." Zack said that. "I know! How about Nova?"

"It's fine."

"You realize Zack can't understand you."

"He'll get the gist of it."

"Great! Nova it is!" Zack picked up Nova, and Nova blew a bunch of bubbles at him. Zack fell, but laughed and said, "Silly Nova, I didn't say use Bubblebeam!"

"Wow, he's a dumbass, isn't he?"

"Yep."

The rest of the day was battling beings that, according to Nova, were called Pidgey and Rattata. The thing said I grew to level nine and learned Tail Whip and Thunder Wave. It also said Nova grew to level nine. It soon got dark and Zack opened a thing that Nova called a sleeping bag.

"Humans use them to sleep on the ground."

"I am unfamiliar with the term sleep."

Nova's eyes went wide. "Don't you go through a period of inactivity every night?"

"Nope, never done that."

"Dude, you are weird. Where are you from?"

"I'm from a place called the lab." I shivered at the memory. "That place was horrible."

"The lab? This isn't Oak's lab, is it?"

"I don't know who owned it. All I know is that I was created there."

"Hang on a moment! Created!!? What the hell are you talking about!?"

"I am one of ten experiments created by the lab. My number is seven."

"Damn, that is really bad! I can't imagine the kind of assholes that would do such a thing! How are the other nine guys?"

"Three live there, the other six are dead."

Nova was quiet, then said, "OK, I'm gonna protect you. Those assholes won't live your escape down, trust me. If they even come close to you, I'll beat the shit out of them!" Then Nova fell over and started to make peaceful sounds. I assume she was sleeping.

The resent events made me wonder. Why did I escape? Was I destined for something? Why is the human with me so dumb? Why is the Clefairy so aggressive? Will I live long? I pondered these until Zack woke up.

"Rise and shine! It's time to go to Pewter City and get the first badge!"

Nova groaned and said, "I swear, if he ever wakes me up like that again I'm gonna take a diarrhea dump in his ear."

* * *

Brian: 2 Pokèmon down, 4 to go! We're not gonna throw in a new team member every chapter, just FYI.

Frank: As you can see, we're not censoring the cuss words this time. We made Sparkplug like a social outsider, like us. We made Nova into a kickass Clefairy because we felt like it.

Brian: Next time, the gang gets lost in a natural maze, and then they get lost in a man-made maze. Zack also has his first trainer battle.


	3. Forest

Brian: Time for chapter 3, and this is gonna get a bit weird.

* * *

Humans, towns, forests, buildings. Nova seemed to have a name for everything, and I personally thought she was making some of them up. Speaking of forests, this place called Viridian Forest was what Nova calls a natural maze.

"Many idiots get lost here, so we can expect Zack to get lost."

"Man, where is the exit?"

After what was three to five hours of wandering and being the same place at the end of it, we managed to actually proceed past the gate, as Nova calls it. Soon another human shouted at us.

"**Hey you**! I challenge you!" The human was shorter than Zack, and had on a strange thing on the top of his head. "Go Caterpie!"

"Sparkplug, let's show him what we can do!" I went in front of Zack, while the smaller human threw a ball and let out a green being. "Use Thundershock!" I sent a lightning bolt, as Nova calls them, at the green thing, and it hit.

"OW! What is your problem?! Are you anti-worm or something?!"

"Caterpie, use Tackle!" The Caterpie charged at me and it hit me, but it didn't hurt much.

"Use Thudershock again!" I repeated the Thudershock process, and this time the Caterpie went down. The other human sent out another Caterpie, and Nova took it down in two hits. "Awesome, we won!" Nova just shook her head.

"He must realize that we're fighting Caterpies." Soon after that, we got lost again. Nova and I also sometimes had to knock out a wild Caterpie, and Zack was trying to, as Nova says, read a map. "Does he even have half a brain cell?"

Most of the time spent in this forest was spent on getting lost, getting back on the path, beating wild and trained Caterpies, getting lost _again_, and making a rude comment. Nova was the only one that did the last one. After a lot of walking, I thought I heard something.

"Nova, did you say something?"

"Nope. Your ears must be spazing out."

Then I heard another sound. "Nova, are you-"

"I hear something; if that's what you were gonna ask."

Suddenly, a tall human dropped from the trees. "Hello, _Zack_."

"Hi! How do you know my name?"

"You have what we want, so we know all about you."

I instantly figured out that this human was a tracker. "Nova! This is one of the trackers I told you about!"

Nova got this look on her face. "You sure?"

"Give us back our experiment, and you'll get off Scot free." I decided to use my special move, with involved sending a lightning bolt into the ground and having it blast the human from the ground, only…it didn't work. "Stupid experiment. We learn from the past. I have rubber on my boots, which cancels out any super shock you might make."

"Damn it, I can't handle him myself."

"Kowabunga!" Nova leapt into the fray, and proceeded to hit the tracker with fists that I couldn't see due to the velocity that they were traveling at. I also noticed her eyes were glowing red. She stopped to take a breath on the tracker ran away. "What just happened?"

"You pretty much beat the tracker and sent him running away." Nova looked nervous.

"Can I tell you a secret? I'm not a normal Clefairy. When I face an opponent with a pure evil heart, I go into this frenzy."

"Well that was weird, but let's get to Pewter City!"

Getting out of the forest was simpler due to the trail of, as Nova calls it, blood left by the tracker. We soon came to another town, and we went to a building that Nova says is a Pokèmon Center. We got healed and went to this other building called a gym.

"Time to get out first badge!" We entered the gym, and it had a lot of rocks. "Where is the gym leader?"

This place was even more of a maze, for Zack at least. I often saw this human with spiky hair, and he was tapping his foot for some reason. Nova just groaned and mentioned something about Zack's lack of intellect.

* * *

Frank: Nova's frenzy thing was made up on the spot, but the rest wasn't.

Brian: Zack's IQ is probably less than zero in general, but the next chapter will revel he has hidden talents.

Frank: Join us tomorrow for the next chapter!


	4. Rocks

Brian: Ok people, it's time to get your asses in gear!

Frank: For added effect, turn on some gym leader music.

* * *

It took two hours, but Zack found the leader of the gym, which was the human with spiky hair. "I'm Brock, the leader of this gym. Are you here to challenge me?"

"You bet! I'm Zack and your Pokèmon are going down!"

The human looked at me, and then Nova. "Are you serious? You're using a Pikachu and a Clefairy on me?"

"Just send out the Geodude already. Go Sparkplug!" I rushed onto the rocky field while Brock sent out, Nova told me this term, a rock with arms. "Sparkplug, use Growl and Tail Whip!"

"Use Tackle!"

The battle was simple; I made odd noises and wagged my tail a lot while the rock slammed into me with decreasing intensity.

"Sparkplug, get back! Nova, it's your turn!"

I went back to Zack, while Nova took my place. "Use Pound, and don't let up!"

Nova was hitting the rock, which rammed her a lot, until it collapsed after a few minutes. Nova didn't look like she took much damage.

"This one won't go down that easily, go Onix!" This time, Brock sent out a giant, long rock. It roared upon entry.

"Ready for a beating?" It seamed a bit anxious to fight.

"Nova, switch with Sparkplug." Nova came back, and I faced the rock. "Sparkplug, use Growl!"

"Onix, use Screech!" I made more odd noises, but the rock hit me with very loud sound waves. "Now use Bind!" While I was dazed, the rock picked me up and squeezed me very hard.

"Oh man, this is bad! Sparkplug! Use the super shock!" I sent my super shock lighting bolt into this rock, like I would with the ground, but nothing happened. The rock squeezed me again and I was starting to feel weaker.

"Aw, is the little mouse to week to fight me?" This rock was starting to make me irritated, but in this state I couldn't get a word out due to my lungs feeling constrained by the squeezing.

"Dude, get out of the strangle hold!" Nova was saying this. "Don't let the Onix crush you!"

"Shut up you stupid bitch! One more squeeze oughta do it."

I felt another squeeze, and then everything went black.

* * *

[Nova's POV]

"Sparkplug!" Zack ran onto the field as the Onix dropped Sparkplug. He grabbed the fallen mouse and came back to our side of the field. "Nova, your turn."

I stepped up to face this asshole. "Payback time."

"You? You're a Clefairy!"

"Onix, use Screech!"

Onix made his ear rape scream, but I jumped out of the way as soon as he let it out. "Nova, Bubblebeam!"

"Oh shit."

With just a single spray of bubbles, that Onix went down like a sack of potatoes. The Pokedex said I grew to level ten. As soon as Brock returned it to its ball, he said something about how good of a trainer Zack was, I didn't really listen to that shit, and he gave Zack this Boulderbadge. Zack ran to the Pokèmon Center ASAP with me leading the way and gave Sparkplug to the nurse, while I got the normal treatment.

I decided to sit next to Sparkplug in the bed while he regained his senses. I thought about my family and wondered how mom was doing, and then it occurred to me. Sparkplug might have had a family, I mean before his experiments. Amnesia might have made him forget his past, or he could really have no family. Then there's those trackers. Why do they want Sparkplug that badly? I didn't get to wonder much, as he was waking up.

* * *

[Sparkplug's POV]

I woke up with Nova in front of me. She put two fingers in my face. "How many fingers do you see?"

"Two. What happened?"

"You got your ass handed to you by the Onix, but I kicked his into outer space."

"I never blacked out like that before."

"It's called fainting. It happens when you run out of fighting energy."

"Well it hurts."

"No shit. At least it wasn't a one hit KO move. Those hurt like having a two headed demon shoving a ten foot pole up your ass while one head sings 'Row, Row, Row your Boat' while the other is drinking a glass of orange juice."

"Where's Zack?"

"He's taking a nap under the bed. I'll wake him up when I feel like it."

"By the way, did we win?"

"Yep, and it was way too easy."

* * *

Brian: One badge down, seven to go!

Frank: Nova is quite the potty mouth, and I'll admit she was somewhat inspired by the Angry Video Game Nerd.

Brian: Next time, the gang meets a glutton with a heat as big as his stomach.


	5. Verde

Frank: Sorry about the late update. Both Brian and I were having brain farts on how to introduce the next team member.

* * *

[The gang is in the Pokèmon Center]

"Eat up guys! You deserve it!" A white round object was put in front of me, with various items on it. It had a pleasant aroma. "I made it myself!"

"Zack made this? Smells too good to be true." Nova put one of the objects in her mouth and made a very loud noise. "**THIS IS THE BEST DAMN FOOD I'VE EVER TASTED IN MY LIFE!**"

"This is food? I heard the term before, but it was always brown and not solid. It also smelled bad."

"Just eat the food. It tastes like heaven."

I took a bite, and I felt this sense of pleasure in my mouth like I've never experienced before.

"Wow, that feels really good!"

"If it's from eating something, the term is taste not feel."

We left the Pokèmon Center and went to another field. This one had a lot of humans. Many humans challenged us with Pokèmon that Nova and I easily took down. Later, Zack stopped and looked at a plant under a tree. "Is that what I think it is?"

I took a closer look and the plant turned out to be another being with four legs and a round green thing on its back. It was fixated on the things in the trees that were round, bright, and red.

"It's a Bulbasaur. Sparkplug, use Thundershock." I sent one of my lightning bolts at this Bulbasaur and it hit.

"**OW!**" Then the Bulbasaur noticed me and walked up to me. "Why did you shock me? It was really uncalled for."

"Zack, my trainer, told me to do it." The Bulbasaur looked at Zack.

"Is he any good at cooking?" I nodded my head. Then the Bulbasaur sat in front of Zack.

"Huh? Do you want to come with us?" This Bulbasaur nodded. Zack put a Pokeball on the ground and Bulbasaur went inside it. Zack let him out again and asked, "Would you like to be called Verde?" Another nod. "Welcome to the team, Verde!"

"Awesome! I got a trainer that can cook!"

Nova sighed and said, "He certainly has a one track mind."

"Are you on this team too?"

"Yeah. My name's Nova and I don't give a shit about how others think of me."

"Wow, could you not use such foul words please?"

"I'll cuss if I want to."

"Is she always like this?"

"Don't ask me, we haven't been on a team that long. I'm Sparkplug."

"When's dinnertime? I'm hungry!"

"Let's see what the Pokedex has to say about you."

"Bulbasaur, level 14. Able to use Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, and Toxic."

After a little snack, which Verde swallowed in one bite, we continued on the path. We also got challenged every minute. With all the battling Nova and I grew to level 14. Nova also learned Sing. We soon came up to a Pokèmon Center, and an opening in a cliff. We entered the Pokèmon Center.

"**HELLO! YOU LOOK LIKE A MAN OF GOOD TASTE!**" A human got right in Zack's face. "**YOU SHOULD BUY THIS MAGIKARP FOR ONLY 500 DOLLARS!**"

Zack just looked at the human and said, "Why would I want a Magikarp? It's a lousy Pokèmon for battle. And don't even try pulling the Gyarados card. Those things are impossible for most people to train. I'll pass."

Nova looked surprised. "Wow. He passed on a Magikarp _and_ he knew what they evolved into. Maybe he's not as much of a dumbass as I thought he was."

"Is a Gyarados a powerful Pokèmon?"

"Sparkplug, how do you not know what a Gyarados is?"

"Verde, I'll it explain later. Gyarados are one of the strongest Pokèmon around, but they also have this huge temper problem. Many trainers want one, but most can't handle them."

"I see, but why do many trainers want a Pokèmon they can't control?"

Nova shrugged. "Humans tend to want power, even if they can't control it."

* * *

Brian: Three down, three to go.

Frank: Verde's gonna get more friendly in the next chapters.

Brian: Verde is _slightly_ based off of Chowder.

Frank: Next time, the gang enters Mount Moon, and a TV trope will be included.


End file.
